


Déjà Vu

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [13]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch learns why it bothers people to be naked in front of unexpected visitors. (And about time, too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà Vu

Long days like these would be the death of him, Lelouch concluded as he stumbled through the Black Knights’ mobile headquarters. Not to mention his bladder’s. Why hadn’t he picked a vessel with more bathrooms?

Finally, found one!

He shot inside, bolted for the toilet, unzipped the appropriate part of his suit and sighed in relief.

It took a moment for him to realise he heard water running. Slowly he turned his head.

There was Kallen, staring at him with wide eyes peeking from around the shower curtain. Behind his Zero mask, Lelouch’s face ignited.

This situation felt awfully... familiar. But this time, it was _he_ who was exposed.

Suddenly grinning, Kallen said: "I can see everything, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
